I Love You
by Karin Snow
Summary: I Love You is a bonus sequel an connected to my last fanfic, These Feelings. It contains a collection of one shots of Karma and Nagisa dates and the times they're together.
1. Chapter 1 First Date Time!

**I Love You**

 **Chapter 1. First Date Time! Part 1**

 **Author's Note:** Hello guys, Karin Snow here! This is a KaruGisa fanfiction so if you don't like two boys being together, don't read! Before you dig into the story, please check out how Karma and Nagisa started their relationship in my last work "These Feelings". Now please… Enjoy!

Saturday, Kunigigaoka Park

Nagisa waited impatiently at a bench in the newly built park. He couldn't help but fidgeting, his hands were sweaty, his stomach felt uneasy, his mind was buzzing, and overall, it was just a very uncomfortable feeling.

Before long, he pulled out his phone to check if there were any messages. None. The blue hair boy sighed and looked at the time.

 _09:22… We promised to meet at 9… He's late. That's so him though._

Nagisa suddenly heard footsteps. They sounded like footsteps of a certain someone who was late… They're getting closer…

Nagisa quickly turned around. In front of him was a guy with bright red hair and sharp mercury eyes. He was handsome, and you could tell that right away by his face complexion and how all the girls in the park were looking his way.

He was dress in a grey t-shirt and a deep blue outer jacket of a popular store. Not to mention a pair of high fashion jeans and shoes. He was fresh out of breath. His eyes were looking around and stopped when he saw Nagisa. He walked closer.

" _Good morning!"_ , his voice was clear and casual. He seemed to have overcame from the running earlier.

" _Karma,…"_ , Nagisa looked up to his boyfriend's face. But it was not long before he remembered something…

" _You're late!"_ , Nagisa pouted. He was not seriously angry, it was more of a childish kind of angry. But childish angry is still angry.

To Nagisa's surprise, Karma wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. In a second, Nagisa could hear everyone whispering, but he just didn't care. He hugged Karma back.

" _I'm sowwy Nagisa…"_ , Karma sulked in an apologetic tone.

" _Fine! Whatever…"_ , Nagisa sighed. Sometimes Nagisa just can't believe how much of a child Karma can be.

The next thing Nagisa heard was Karma's laugh. He didn't want to admit it, but Karma's laughs always make him feel happy.

It was then when Karma pulled something out of his jeans' pocket and waved it in the air. Nagisa's eyes were sparkling with excitement.

They're two tickets to the Enchanted Adventures Amusement Park and two free passes for each ride.

" _We should get going, shall we?"_ , Karma said, using his "seductive" voice.

" _Yes! But how will we get there? There isn't a direct train to the park or anything..."_ , Nagisa asked, scratching his head.

But of course, Karma had already taken care of that problem. And of course, Nagisa will soon find out that there was already a black limousine that belongs to the Akabane's resident.

Nagisa has never thought of being in a limousine. His family wasn't particularly rich or anything, so there was no reason to think about such things.

He also never would have thought that the interior of a limousine would be THIS fancy and THIS big. Or maybe Karma just told the driver to make the car extra glamourous. He looked over at the red head who was grinning from ear to ear. _Yep, definitely._

Nagisa opened the door.

The red velvet chair looked welcoming with little silky pillows. The little table was full of all kind of chips, cookies, donuts, cupcakes, etc… The mini fridge in the corner has at least 20 buckets of ice cream flavors.

 _It all seemed like Karma had try to make our first date as perfect as possible._

Nagisa gushed at the thought. He quickly turned around to Karma, who was standing right behind him, tip toe on his feet, and kissed him on the forehead.

Karma stayed still for more than a second. He was probably didn't expect Nagisa to be so cute all of a sudden. After he got back to reality, the first thing he did was blushing.

It's seriously rare for the nonchalant, cool and evil Akabane Karma to blush, especially in front of all the people in the park.

He finally recovered after he got in the limo. Nagisa tried to hold back his laughter the whole time.

" _We probably will get there in 20 minutes if the traffic is not too bad today."_ , the driver, a guy who was in his mid-forty, muffled.

Karma crossed his legs and stared at Nagisa, sipping on the soda. The one who was being stare at noticed that.

" _Why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?"_ , Nagisa narrowed his eyebrows at Karma.

" _Nothing…"_ , Karma hummed casually with a stupid smile on his face.

He felt happy, probably happier than the sum of happiness he had in the last 14 years of life. Though, no one knew that at the time it was his first date. People might think that he already went on a lot of dates before, but come on, he's not Maehara we're talking about.

And like any other people on their first date, he was nervous. He has been planning this for days ever since they officially became lovers. He wanted to do everything for Nagisa.

As they arrived at the park, Karma thought of the time that they will be spending together in the amusement park.

 **Author's Note:** Next chapter will be part 2 of this (very romantic). Please tell me if there are ANYTHING that I did wrong in a review. If you like this story, please favorite or follow it or BOTH! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2 First Date Time! Part 2

**I Love You**

 **Chapter 2. First date Time! Part 2**

 **Author's Note:** Thank you everyone last time who follow, favorite and leave review on the story! And now let's continue the story of Karma's and Nagisa's first date.

The Enchanted Adventure Amusement Park was absolutely crowded that Saturday. The people was as pack as sardines. Everyone was practically breathing on each other necks.

Nagisa felt bouncy on his feet. In a second, he was ready to sprint to the ticket office. But he was hold back by Karma's hand.

The palm of his hand was warm, if only the day was a little bit colder.

" _Hold your horses!"_ , Karma shouted, but it was only because the amusement park was too loud.

" _Huh!? What's wrong?"_ , Nagisa asked, confused.

" _Just calm down, you will get lost if you keep running like that!"_ , the red head scolded like he was Nagisa's mother.

Nagisa was about retort something back. But before he could say anything, Karma mumbled:

" _And I don't want to lose you…"_

Nagisa smiled. And giggled. And finally, he laughed.

" _Sure~ But just so you know, I wouldn't run away from you. Ever."_ , he responded with a half teasing, half honest sentence.

Karma looked away, acting like he didn't care.

" _Whatever…"_

After the long line that felt like it was never going to end, they finally got in.

Nagisa looked at all the rides. Everything looked wonderful! He felt this nervous but thrilling, exciting feeling inside him. They all captivated him.

 _But…_

Nagisa glanced at Karma as his red fluffy hair flowed with the wind. His bright mercury eyes held sparkles that Nagisa couldn't understand. The blue head moved his chin down a bit and stared at their hands, intertwined with each other. His hand fitted perfectly with Karma's.

… _maybe it's because Karma is here… with me…_

" _HEY!"_ , Karma snapped his fingers.

Nagisa eyes were wide open and immediately blinked after that for a couple of times.

" _Can we go now!?"_ , Karma asked impatiently.

" _Okay…"_ , Nagisa answered, still a bit dazed.

Karma grinned. It might look the same as his other grins, but Nagisa could feel that his boyfriend's smile was genuine.

" _Let's get going then!"_ , Karma said, sounding all cheery.

The red head then insisted on trying the pendulum, saying that Nagisa shouldn't miss it for the world. And of course, Nagisa made a bad choice to listen to him on the matter.

The ride was always swinging and shaking, and Nagisa felt as if he could just vomit right there and then.

The next one was a drop tower. A drop tower. It clearly wasn't better than the first. Nagisa's scream could be heard through out the whole park on that day. He could still remember hearing Karma's laugh against one of his ear, which only terrified and scarred him even more.

Until lunch, they tried the rollercoaster, the mechanical bull, the water slide, haunted house, and a lot more. Nagisa's personal favorites were the kiddie train ride, the bumper cars, and the carousel.

The carousel to Nagisa was the nicest one of all the rides and games that they played. Karma declined and said that he won't play it since it would make him look ridiculous.

Can you imagine Karma, the king of sadists, riding a fake wooden pink pony at a carousel?

Being a stubborn little brick that he is, Nagisa tried every possible way for Karma to ride it with him. After a long while of pleading, Karma was bored of hearing the same thing over and over again, so he gave in.

Karma did look ridiculous on that carousel. Not to mention, he was kind of piss that when it was Nagisa's and his turn, as he let Nagisa ride the white wooden horse, the only thing left for him was a pink pony that only little toddlers would like.

Karma's face for the complete ride showed an absolute boredom (like this (- _ - )).

They finally stopped for lunch at a small café in the middle of the park called "Sweet Time".

" _This place looks nice."_ , Nagisa said and smiled. It was replaced with a light frown when he realized that it was completely full of people.

Karma patted on the puffy blue head.

" _Don't worry, I made a reservation."_ , Karma grinned.

Nagisa's face brightened up as he asked again: _"Really!?"_

Karma didn't say anything, he just signaled Nagisa to follow him, and he did. A waitress in a red, black and white dress and greeted them with a smile.

" _Welcome, did you make a reservation?"_

" _Yes I did. It is under the name Akabane Karma."_

" _Akabane Karma at about 11:30?"_

" _Yep."_

" _Well, that's great! Please follow me!"_

Karma walked in the café with his casual walk while Nagisa followed him. Even though the café was extremely noisy, they got a very quiet corner. The waitress handed two menus and spoke:

" _Please pick what you would like to have for lunch. I'll be back when you are decided. Please ring the bell if you need anything~"_ , the waitress then pointed to the little red button on the wall next to the table.

 _Hmm… What should I get for myself?_ Karma asked himself and looked up at Nagisa.

The blue hair teen was questioned himself the same thing and also looked up Karma. Their gaze met. They stared for so long they both felt as if they have been sucked deep into each other eyes.

After suddenly realized this Nagisa abruptly blushed and hid his face behind the menu. Even though they're dating, things still get awkward every now and then.

Much to Nagisa's expectation, Karma found this amusing. He gently used his hand to pull the menu down to find a fluttering Nagisa.

Karma laughed a likeable laugh while Nagisa tried to hide his embarrassing red face.

When the waitress returned, Karma decided to go with a simple egg sandwich and a cup of cappuccino. Nagisa, after a long time blushing and looking at choices, finally decided that he will have omu rice with a glass of water for lunch.

The food was simply delicious. After finishing his lunch, Nagisa observe the line that was waiting to get into the café and couldn't help but glad that Karma has made a reservation. The teen felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around to listen to what Karma has to say.

" _Hey! For dessert how about we order this?"_ , Karma spoke as the corner of his mouth moved upward a little bit.

Nagisa glanced at the menu page Karma has opened. In the middle of the page was big picture of a gigantic strawberry parfait with a huge strawberry on top of it. Below it was a pink caption

"THE PERFECT PARFAIT: COUPLE EDITION!"

Nagisa blinked twice or triple at the word "couple". He stunned. After a minute or so, he finally reacted:

" _NO WAY!"_ , Nagisa shouted and shot up from his chair. Practically everyone in the restaurant heard that and turned their heads at the direction of the sound right away. The blue head quietly sat down.

" _Awwww… Nagisa doesn't want to have a couple's dessert with me even though we are a couple! You hurt me Nagisa!"_ , Karma said and pretended to sulk.

" _That's… That's not what I meant!"_ , Nagisa stuttered.

" _Then let's order it!"_

" _NO!"_

Just like that, they fought about a glass of strawberry parfait.

After the argument, they left the argument. Both were very stubborn bout their opinions, but stopped. It's stupid to fight over something like that, especially in their first date. At least, they agreed that it was nonsense and dumb.

 _Why don't we just enjoy our first date?_ They both thought.

They might look different, their personality might be different, but they like the same things, and they think the same things.

Maybe that was why they fell in love with each other...

So they play games until they were exhausted of laughing. Until the bright red sum began to fell down and darkness. Within the darkness they're the moon and the stars. The parks lit up, like their hearts.

The ferris wheel was bright of all the lights and colors.

Karma pointed to the ferris wheel and asked: _"Want to try it?"_

Nagisa nodded.

 **Next up: "First date Part 3"**

 **Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for reading this! I'll have a surprise for you next week! Have a lovely weekend, I hoped you smiled when you saw this :D


	3. Chapter 3 First Date Time! Part 3

**I Love You**

 **Chapter 3. First Date Time! Part 3**

 **Author's Note:** Good morning my lovely Karmagisa's fans readers! This chapter is going to show why I decided to make this rated T… Are you excited for the FERRIS WHEEL? If so, let's continue! *turn on the song "Careless Whisper". The song doesn't belong to me, it belongs to George Michael.

And here they were, in this special heart-shape cabin of the ferris wheel.

They both sat next each other, feeling their stomach turning upside down. Suddenly, a voice spoke up:

" _Can I tell you something?"_

The voice belonged to Karma.

" _Sure,…"_ , Nagisa's answer was barely a whisper. Does Karma that he's in a nervous wreck?

" _Nagisa,…"_ , Karma's voice was soft. Nagisa swallowed his saliva once more time and made a small "gulp".

" _I love you."_ , Karma blurted out.

He took all of his courage to look directly into Nagisa's widen eyes. The blue head just wanted to hide his face behind his hands at that moment, but was unable to move away from Karma's stare.

 _Thump… thump… thump…_ Their hearts were beating so fast it was hard to breath. They both knew that they love each other, but they couldn't help but flutter after hearing/saying after saying such a sentence.

It's such a nice and excited, yet scary feeling isn't it? Being in love…

Nagisa managed to slip away from Karma's eyes for a moment and gathered his breath. And as he did, the red head put his hand on Nagisa's cheek.

If there was a moment where both of them both have a slight heart attack at the same time, it would be this moment in the ferris wheel. Karma even thought his heart was going to fly right out of his chest.

As they stared at the other's lips, their bodies were heating up. I guess their hearts were beating too fast.

Nagisa's pupils moved up. Karma's eyes were filled with three things: the sweetness like his favorite drink, strawberry juice; confident like they always do; and finally, love.

Four words easily fell out of Nagisa's mouth in the form of a whisper:

" _I love you too…"_

Karma smiled. He was waiting to hear those words.

He tilted his head and leaned in a little, also using his hand to pull Nagisa closer. He didn't need to though, seeing that Nagisa also moved his. Their lips touched.

And they kiss.

Karma's lips were dry, but Nagisa didn't care. His own lips were moist, and that was enough for their first kiss with each other. The blue haired teen suddenly flinched.

Karma was using his tongue! **(A/N: Nagisa didn't become a kissing expert until later)**

1 hit… 2 hit… 3 hit…

When their tongues collided, Nagisa could sense a weird feeling. It was uncomfortable, like someone was tickling him, but at the same time, seducing. Their saliva blended together, and Karma didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon.

10 hit… 11 hit… 12 hit…

" _Hmm… Karma… please… stop!"_ , Nagisa yelped as he was short on breath, his face was now a totally different shade of red and pink.

He tried to fight back, but part of him didn't want to stop such a great kiss.

19 hit... 20 hit… 21 hit…

Karma still didn't let go. Instead, he gently picked up and held Nagisa's hand frail, small tightly. The blue haired teen felt suffocating and yet, delighting.

28 hit… 29 hit… 30 hit…

The red head stopped. Nagisa immediately moved away, gasping for air.

After the shorter's boy face gone back to normal, Karma put on his face a sly grin.

" _So, how was the kiss?", Karma said in a teasing tone._

Nagisa frowned. His voice went all high and mighty all of a sudden.

" _Bitch sensei's kiss is still better."_

Karma was stunned for a split second before he went back to his usual self.

" _Oh really? Would you let me practice it with you once more time then?"_ , Karma asked, putting his face close up to Nagisa's.

 _How shameless!_ Nagisa thought to himself as he pouted and sholved his hands on to Karma's face.

After that, they jumped on the fancy limo once again and headed home. They cuddled up together and enjoyed the endless amount of snacks.

 _I'll never tell him…_ Nagisa thought, biting of a piece of a donut.

 _I'll never tell him that the kiss was great._

 **Author's Note:** I don't know should I feel gross, seductive, satisfied, or proud (? ^ ? ). Anyway, I've written a new fanfiction, and I'm going to publish it tomorrow! Surprise! I just feel like writing more and more fanfictions for you guys. The fanfiction is going to be about a love triangle between Karma, Nagisa, and a certain third person (whisper: Asano). It's called **"Love Triangle"** , featuring a jealous Akabane Karma, a confused Nagisa, and a lonely Asano. But don't worry, **"I Love You"** is still going to continue with its regular schedule. I'll see you later then!


	4. Chapter 4 Typical Day Time!

**I Love You**

 **Chapter 4. Typical Day Time!**

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry I updated a bit late! I'm such a bad time manager… Thank you for your supports to my fanfics! Love you guys~ Now, please enjoy!

 _Beep… beep… beep…_

The sound of his phone's alarm was the first sound he could hear that morning.

He found his eyes slowly took a peak of the phone. Even without their owner's permission.

His body was unable to move. He asked himself would it be alright if he slept for a little longer. Just a little longer.

But his mind was then flashed with a familiar color of red. _No, remember? The date._

He wrestled with his blanket. His blue hair turned into a bird nest as he used all of his energy to climb out of his own bed.

Miraculously, he found his way to the bathroom without his eyes open. With the price of his head getting slammed onto the bathroom's door, of course. This woke him up completely.

He took a quick shower. Brushed his teeth with his toothbrush. He picked up his good old hair brush and started to comb his silky hair.

After making a mess of his closet, he finally found a casual white, long shirt, buckle belt, a steady navy-blue jacket, and brown pants. They looked like what you would wear on a windy end-of-November day.

 _Perfect._

He headed downstair, putting the coat on one of the chair. His mother would wake up in exactly 20 minutes. Better hurry!

20 minutes later, you could hear the sound of footsteps going down the stairs.

" _Good morning!"_ Nagisa smiled.

" _Heh? What's with the dressing up?"_ His mother seemed surprise _"Don't tell me…"_

Nagisa's cheeks flushed.

" _Is it a date with your boyfriend?"_ Mrs. Shiota put a hand on her mouth, unable to hold down a smile.

Nagisa introduced Karma to his mother right after the burn-down-the-campus incident. He also explained that even if he likes guy, that doesn't mean he wants to be a girl. His mother approved their relationship almost immediately.

" _Mom!"_ Nagisa yelped out of embarrassment.

The teen placed the plate of pancakes, eggs and bacons on the table, creating the sound _clik… clak._

" _You're not going to eat breakfast?"_ Mrs. Shiota asked curiously.

" _We're going to eat later at the new brunch restaurant near the station"_ Nagisa answered, not wanting to make his mother worry.

" _So you're going to meet up near the station as well?"_ His mother asked the second time, only with more teasing tone in it.

" _Ye… Why do you need to know where we are going to meet up?!"_ Nagisa's face, once again, was covered with a blushing redness.

His mother finished her breakfast rather quickly, as she said there was an early meeting that morning. She didn't forget to look at Nagisa and smiled a secret smile behind her scarf before saying goodbye and rushing to work though.

The teen just finished doing the dishes, putting on his coat and scarf. He wondered did Karma come to the meeting place ahead of time.

True to his predictions, the red head was already waiting there on the train station platform, against on of the pole, playing on his phone.

He was dressed in a red t-shirt inside, with a cozy black winter jacket, a black scarf, and some baggy trousers. Nagisa had to admit, he looked good in black.

" _Karma!"_ The blue head shouted.

Karma simply looked up, wondering who is calling him. A grin appeared on his face when he found out that it was Nagisa.

" _Good morning!"_ Karma greeted. His expression suddenly changed from pleasant to worry in less than a second.

Nagisa was about to open his mouth to ask why when suddenly Karma put his own scarf on Nagisa's neck.

" _Eh?"_ The blue-haired teen was surprised and speechless. He couldn't find the right word to say even in the three seconds afterward. But who could blame him, seeing that Karma's face was inches away from him.

" _Be careful, or you might catch a cold"_ Karma whispered. Mercury eyes were caringly staring at the blue head's neck, finding how to put the scarf in a way so that Nagisa could feel warm. His lips were so close, all Nagisa needed to do was to reach out. He could feel the red head's warm breath on his face. His breath smelled minty fresh…

HE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

He leaned his head forward, to Karma. More and more. So close, the red-haired teen could sense that his face was growing hotter and hotter… and…

Nagisa bummed Karma's forehead with all his might.

" _What was that for!"_ Karma yelled out, putting his two hands on his forehead.

" _You…you were too close..."_ Nagisa mumbled. He looked down at the ground, not wanting to look up. His face was as red as Karma's hair. _"Al… Also, you should care about yourself first…"_

The red-head's eyes widen.

He then smiled.

Then laughed.

And instead of learning his lesson and keeping the distance, he just approached closer. He put his hand in front of Nagisa's face.

" _I'm just worrying about you. And I promise that I'll be fine"_ Karma chuckled.

" _If… If you say so…"_ Nagisa muttered, as he finally looked up.

"Besides, we should go buy a new scarf for you after breakfast at the mall!" Karma smiled.

" _What!?"_

And they slowly walked away. Hand in hand.

A small snowflake fell down behind their footsteps. The first snowflake to mark this wonderful day.

 **Author's Note:** I think the next chapter of _**I Love You**_ should be about when Nagisa introduced Karma to his mother and father. I would love to see Karma being a trusty and loyal son-in-law :3 What about you? Actually, why don't you leave a review on whether you want to see Karma meet Nagisa's parents or not. Please follow and favorite the story. And thank you for reading! See you soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Parents Time!

**I Love You**

 **Chapter 5. Parents Time**

 **Author's Note:** Hello! How are you today? Also, I have a review that I wanted to answer. From _**Death is the only option -**_ Answer: Personally, I do agree that Karma's 'parents' decision for his partner is going to be different, like a pretty rich girl, but this is a funny, relaxing fanfic. Though I think maybe I will write a Romance/Drama fanfic like that in the future. And I also think I did a pretty good job if you actually nose bleed 24 liters of blood after Chapter 3 ( ^ω^ ). Most of you said you wanted a parents meeting chapter as well, so enough talking, please, enjoy!

Just so you know, Karma has never met anyone's parents and got introduce as their boyfriend before, which is... pretty surprising. No matter what he always look like that kind of guy that had many girlfriends before and at least go on a lot of dates. Anyway, to sum it up, Karma was feeling nerve-wrecking.

It was not like they would stay like Romeo and Juliet if Nagisa's parents disagree. Karma probably will plan a run-away himself and have Nagisa go with him. Even so, everyone and anyone have the right to be nervous right now. For as far as Karma knows, Hiromi Shiota is NOT an easy woman. She is very stubborn and wouldn't stop at anything until she has what she wants. Besides, if Nagisa's parents opposed, there would be many other complications as well.

Believe it or not, Karma woke up at 7 A.M the day of the meeting, which was shockingly early for him. The housekeeper, one of the butler, looked astonished when he saw the red head rummaging through the cupboards for cereal.

At 8 A.M, he was already dressed up in a shirt and vest. He kept his jeans though,because he didn't want to look like he's going to a meeting was at lunch, and Karma found himself praying that lunch will come as slow as possible. After a long course of watching TV, it was finally 10 A.M

Just as Karma was about to leave, Nagisa called. Karma smirked a little when he saw the blue head's name on his phone screen.

 _"What's up my little Nagisa-kun?"_ Karma asked teasingly, like he always does.

 _"Can you please stop calling me that?!"_ Nagisa answered, with slight seriousness to his voice. Opposite to Karma. _"Anyway, do you think everything is going to be fine?"_

At the end of the sentence, Nagisa's voice became squeaky. Karma figured that the blue haired teen is just as worried as he is.

 _"'Everything' as in 'the meeting'? Yeah, then it will be fine!"_ Karma lied and tried to sound as cheerful as possible. He couldn't let Nagisa know that he is worried as well, that would make the blue head's anxiety level hit the roof. "Okay, I got to go now, I still have some flowers or pick up"

 _"Oh, okay then. See you later!"_ Nagisa happily muttered.

 _"See you later. Ah, and Nagisa-kun?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Don't you even DARE feel worry. I would be with you no matter what"_ Karma said. His words were completely genuine. He wouldn't even want to live in this world if Nagisa is not by his side.

On the other line, there was a blushing face. It was as hot as a pot of hot pot. Still, the owner of the face smiled lovingly.

 _"Of course I know that Karma-kun. I love you too"_

Half an hour later, Karma arrived at a little-too-fancy restaurant in downtown.

 _"Good morning! Did you make a reservation?"_ The waitress greeted.

 _"Ah, yes. It's under the name Akabane Karma"_

While the waitress showed him the table, Karma took a deep breath. Nagisa said yesterday that his father wouldn't come since he was busy. So the only parent left would be Nagisa's mother.

Karma even felt a little angry of why he had to impress Mrs. Shiota though. After all that she had done, it should be more like she try to impress him!

But of course, reality can't be avoided. Before Karma knew it, he already arrived at the table. There sat his boyfriend, Nagisa, and possibly his future mother-in-law, Mrs. Shiota.

 _"My apology, did I arrive late?"_ Karma chuckled awkwardly.

 _"No, you appeared right on time. We just happened to be early. Please sit down"_ Hiromi Shiota smiled pleasantly in response. The red head realized where did Nagisa got his smile from.

Before Karma sat down though, he bows and gave her a bouquet of red, pink, yellow, and white roses that he hid behind his back.

 _"For you"_ He said. The red haired teen had learn how to impress people and leave a nice first impression ever since he was three in all the big, fancy parties. He has never really listened to what other people wanted him to do, but nice impression can certainly help manipulation, which was, and still is, one of his hobbies.

 _"Oh my"_ Mrs. Shiota wowed. The next thing that came to her mind was _"Nagisa, where did you such a great boyfriend?"_

Nagisa just reply with a flinch and blush.

 _Continue in Part 2..._

 **Author's Note:** That's it for now. Thank you for reading! You guys are great readers and thank you again for supporting. Please follow and favorite the story. I'll see you later.


	6. Chapter 6 Parents Time! Part 2

**I Love You**

 **Chapter 6. Parents Time! Part 2**

 **Author's Note:** My deepest apology for the 2-week-long break! It is a long story of why I updated late, and you probably won't have time for that. Just don't expect much from me when it comes to timing. Anyway, it's time to see how will the meeting between Akabane Karma and Shiota Hiromi go! Enjoy.

! ! !

" _Now that's settled,"_ Karma said. His face looked pleasant and relief. _"can I introduce mydelf again?"_

" _You may"_ Mrs. Shiota answered, she was happy as well. It has been a while since she last received such a big, fresh, flawlessly beautiful bouquet of roses.

Karma steadily cleared his throat:

" _My name is Akabane Karma. I am currently studying at Kunugigaoka Junior High, Class 3-E. I would like to be your son's boyfriend"_

Next to him, Nagisa sweat dropped. _Straight to the the point!_

Mrs. Shiota smiled _"What kind of qualifications do you have for me to let you date Nagisa?"_

" _Um, let's see… I understand him, I take him on dates frequently, I spend a lot of time with him, I care for him, I sometimes worried about him, and purely,… I love him"_

[A/N: *slow claps* Nice job, Karma]

Mrs. Shiota turned her face to Nagisa, whose face now is as red as the red roses in the newly-bought bouquet.

" _How did you get into the E Class?"_ Nagisa's mother questioned Karma, as she stared straight into his eyes, demanding the truth.

For the first time, Karma understood why Nagisa was in fear of this person. If she was to become an assassin, no one would be able to face against her.

Karma would love to lie, but unfortunately, he couldn't. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

It was like his tongue is having a protest. The only option possible now for the red head was to tell the truth.

" _It was due to violence. I hurt a bunch of other students, and got suspensded as well"_

Mrs. Shiota stopped smiling.

" _Nagisa, what do YOU think?"_ she asked.

She still wasn't smiling.

Nagisa sensed the urge to gulp down his saliva. Her aura alone was enough to make him wimp.

He broke into cold sweat. Karma raised one of his eyebrow.

The blue head suddenly felt frustrating. Everything involving his mother until now has been tiring. He don't want to feel so guilty and scare when he has done nothing wrong.

So, without anymore hestation, Nagisa replied almost immediately:

" _I- I DO! I love him. Please let us be together!"_

The restaurant was so crowded and noisy, nobody beside Karma and his mother could hear them. For once, a person as quiet as Nagisa like the loud noises that kept banging into his ears.

A smile slowly crept up to the corner of Shiota Hiromi's lips.

Before long, she was laughing like someone just said a really funny joke. This left both of the two boys in a confusing state.

" _Huh?"_ They said in unison.

" _Couldn't you see that I was just messing around with you too? There's no way that I can deny a person who just gave me a huge bouquet to not date my son?!"_

Nagisa was so shock, especially after being through such a mentality trauma, that he didn't move for five minutes.

Karma just sighed. He had to admit that it was great prank, messing around like that.

" _Also,"_ the black-haired woman continued after taking a sip of the water _"I heard from your homeroom teacher that you got suspended and moved to Class E because you protected an upperclassmen from being bullied. That was very brave of you, young man"_

" _Ah, that was nothing"_ Karma responsded. He wasn't the kind of person who would act humble around superiors, it was just that it was really nothing, beating up those bullies from the main campus.

The red head faced to his left, where Nagisa was sitting, to try to change the subject, avoidin the awkwarness. He then got an idea of what to say and opened his mouth to ask something with a tint of pink on his cheeks. He regretted the words instantly the moment they went out of his mouth.

" _Don't you think Nagisa-kun looks cute when he blush?"_

" _WHAT?"_ Nagisa snapped right out of his daze and shouted, this time was loud enough to be heard by everyone.

While he was busy apologising to everyone for the shouting, Mrs. Shiota just once again smiled and hummed a little melody to himself.

 _It's so nice to be young~_

Karma face-palmed himself for his stupidity. Why did he have to ask such a thing? Next time, he has to think carefully before saying something. Anything.

Well, at the very least, he was happy.

He can now continue to happily tail Nagisa wherever he goes without a single person in his way.

 **Author's Note:** And that's it for today. I hope you like it. Have a wonderful day, and please favorite, follow, leave a review on the story, or do all of them! See you later.


	7. Chapter 7 The Time Of Depression

**I Love You**

 **Chapter 7. The Time Of Depression**

 **Author's Note:** Woa! I feel like I just came back from the death! Anyway, I was so happy to see people follow and favorite the stories even though I haven't updated in a while. It brought me to tears (just kidding, kinda)! This time, the chapter is a little bit sad though. Also, WARNING: MILD SPOILERS ABOUT NAGISA AND HIS REALATIONSHIP WITH KARMA. Enjoy!

!

Nagisa finished his homework and glanced at the clock.

11 P.M, way past his usual bed time. Not like his mother actually cared, as long as he's studying.

 _No Nagisa, you shouldn't think like that. She is your mother. She takes care of you for all these years. She loves you. And you love her too, right?_

He shook his head. What he should do right now is to think about less stressful things.

But instead, he did the opposite.

Karma has been distance lately. Actually, they hadn't talk at all for the last few weeks.

No _"ohayo"_ in the morning, no gaming conversations, no Sonic Ninja discussions, no nothing.

By this time, Nagisa has already lied down his bed and turned off the lights, but he couldn't turn off his thoughts.

 _"Hey Nagisa! Want to go to the arcade today?"_

Almost every afternoon, Karma would ask him that and dragged him to the arcade despite the blue head's answer.

Nagisa smiled, only till this day did he realized how precious those memories were. Only till this day did he realized how soothing Karma's voice was. Only till this day, did he realized how lonely and helpless he is without Karma.

Subconciously, a tear fell down from one of his eyes.

The red head's smile, which was so arrogantly annoying, and yet so strong, so invincible, Nagisa could even rely on just that smile.

Everyday, game battle would be enough to free the blue head's mind from his mother and school works. Of course, arriving at home late could cause huge problems, but at the time, he didn't really care. He felt brave.

So why did he feel so weak now?

His mother, his mother is a wonderful woman. She is beautiful, genorous, loving. He can't ask for more, can he?

That's right. She just wanted the best for him. That was all there is.

Suddenly, he remembered Karma's words:

 _"Nagisa, if she is such a good mother, why are you crying?"_

No, no, NO! She IS a good mother, she just doesn't know how to show it. They just misunderstood.

Hiromi Shiota is his mother, she would never do such a thing as abuse him, will she?

WILL SHE?!

 _"NAGISA! How dare you disobey your mother?!"_

 _"I have take care of you all this time and this is how you repay me?"_

 _"You know, I have always wanted a daughter..."_

 _"Listen to me Nagisa. Only **I** know what's best for you. You will thank me later" _

Nagisa trembled.

Why? WHY? This simply isn't real. It's all just a huge nightmare!

With Karma, it's like having a shield, to protect him from the darkest feelings. To have the red head by his side, it was truly wonderful.

So where is he now?

 _Karma, where are you?_

 _We were friends. I trusted you. Why did you leave me?_

 _Did you got bored of me?_

 _Do you hate me?_

 _Tell me why. Give me a reason._

 _I don't want to suffered all alone!_

 _Just, please, tell me..._

He cried and just kept on going like that for the next few minutes. His pillow was wet from tears.

After Karma left him, both school and home has been living hell.

These bruises from his mother. This pile of homework. Karma, leaving him.

He just couldn't stand it anymore!

 _Where are you Karma?_

An idea sparked inside his head.

 _There're sleeping pills in the kitchen cabinet._

 _Only THOSE can help me..._

 _To get out of this nightmarish world._

He got up from his bed.

 _Karma, appear and stop me if you don't want me to die._

He stumbled in the dark as his eyes started to adapt to the night.

 _This is all too much to bare._

But just before he reached the cabinet, he suddenly remembered that time, half a year ago, when he and Karma were still friends.

 _"Karma, I want to die..."_

 _pause..._

 _"You can't"_

 _"huh?"_

 _"Aren't you curious about what will happen tomorrow?"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Like... won a lottery?"_

 _"I never buy lotteries though..."_

 _"Then... having spaghetti for dinner!"_

They both smiled and laughed at Karma's silly idea. Still, that was enough for him to keep living on. Such a small thing...

He found his way back upstairs, the sleeping pills were off from his mind.

He didn't want to die yet.

He was curious about tomorrow.

For that simple reason, he kept on living.

And guess what?

He did have spaghetti for dinner the next day.

 **Author's Note:** So, how was it? Was it emotional enough? Fluffs and lovey dovey is my specialty, but I have always wanted to try and write a sad story. It' good to let your emotions out once in a while after all~ For all of you guys out there who are having suicidal thoughts, don't. You're beautiful, smart, wonderful, talented and awesome, in your own ways. You're not perfect, so is everyone else. No one deserved to die, after all. This had probably been repeated thousand of times everywhere, just to show you how important you are. Have a nice day! Thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8 Nightmare Time

**I Love You**

 **Chapter 8. Nightmare Time**

 **Author's Time:** Long time no see! I'll try to fight back procrastination from here on out. Also, in this chapter, Nagisa and Karma is in college and living together, just to make that clear.

!

" _Morning, Nagisa"_ Karma greeted, louging on the sofa with a quilt blanket covering his feet. With the TV on, the red-haired teen put the cup of coffee on the table.

" _Good morning, Karma"_ Nagisa mumbled back. He let himself fall down to the sofa softly and cozed up in the red blanket. He had little energy in his body, but he managed to snuggle into Karma's arms anyway.

Usually, Nagisa would be the one who wake up first and have his entire day plan out. Something's not right, Karma knew that.

" _Had a nightmare?"_ Karma asked softly as he patted Nagisa on the head.

Nagisa didn't answer. He just covered his head with the blanket and shrunk himself in the corner of the sofa.

Karma sighed. Somedays he is fluffy, and somedays he just turn into a bun of blankets. Just like how the Nagisa has to get used to his childlike tantrums, he has to get used to Nagisa's constant nightmares.

" _Nagisa, I'll give you twenty seconds. You either get up or skip breakfast"_ Karma said sternly. Their relationship is like a balancing scale. If one is spoil, the other has to be strict and the opposite.

Still no answer. Karma started counting _"1, 2, 3,…"_ The numbers came prancing loudly at Nagisa's ears, since the red head was shouting. The blue-haired boy just grabbed a pillow and covered his ears.

" _19, 20!"_ Karma stopped. He felt ridiculous that he even tried to make Nagisa sit up. _"Whatever, I'm going to make breakfast for only on person, don't come crying to me later"_

The red head stood up and walked to the kitchen. As soon as he has left, Nagisa pull off his blanket.

He really did want sometime alone, but he didn't think that Karma would actually leave. Well, obviously, Karma was just being Karma. He is a human too. He gets frustrated too. And soon, like everyone else, just as it has happen before, Karma will get bored of him. Karma then won't help him anymore. Can't be help, he's just a useless human being afterall. A stupid, dumb, crybaby.

Karma walked into the room and was a bit surprised to find tears-filled-eyes with a red nose like he catched a cold.

" _You're really hopeless. If you're lonely, tell me"_ Karma muttered and putted the two English muffin sandwich on the coffee table with a cup of warm milk. He himself got a bitter cup of black coffee.

Karma has actually prepared the breakfast beforehand. Like he would actually let Nagisa skip breakfast.

That morning, when he woke up and see Nagisa still sleeping, he knew that it was one of those nightmarish days. Those haunted dreams always make Nagisa filled with negativity and cry to himself.

But this time, Karma wanted to be there for him.

Nagisa brought his sleeves up his face and wiped the tears. Tears are staring to streaming down his face now.

Karma moved a little bit to face face-to-face with Nagisa.

" _Tell me"_ He whispered, loud enough for Nagisa to hear. He turned his golden eyed to the blue head, and staring straight to the other's orbs. _"About your nightmare"_

" _I… I…"_ Nagisa muttered. He wanted to tell Karma. But instead, all he could say was incoherent words.

Scenes from the dream left him baffled, not knowing what to do. He broke into cold sweats.

But he really wished for Karma to understand. So he has to say it.

He hugged Karma, or rather, grabbed him. He held on tight to Karma's shirt, as if the red head could just fly away. His tears wetted Karma's shirt, as his words muffled.

In the midst of crying, he dragged out the words that stucked in his throat all this time. _"I… my mother… girl… you… left… me… Are you… getting tired… of me?"_

" _No, of course not"_ Karma responded.

After a while, Nagisa finally stopped crying. He was tired, and didn't have anymore tears left.

" _You're good now?"_ Karma asked gently. Nagisa is a fragile person that he really doesn't want to break.

Nagisa nodded his head, still holding on tight to Karma's shirt. His hands clumsily received the warm cup of milk an sipped on it.

" _I'm sorry for making you worried. I should not have"_ Nagisa sniffed. He rosed his head up a little.

" _That's alright, as long as you're fine now"_ Karma said and kissed Nagisa on his forehead.

The blue head snuggled his head against Karma's chest, almost like a cat. He was really lucky to have someone like Karma by his side. Sometimes he feels like he's not worthy of the red head's love. Seriously, he couldn't ask for more.

 **Author's Note:** Why do I keep writing about depressed Nagisa? Like, why? This fanfic is supposed to filled with gay fluffs and lighthearted stories! Why?!


	9. Chapter 9 Stuffs

**I Love You**

 **Chapter . Stuffs**

 **Author's Note:** Taking a break from the depressing stuffs, today I'm going to write about all of the ideas and prompts that I was too short for three pages, so here I go! Enjoy~

!

 _ **Prompt 1 _ After School (It counts as a date in my opinion)**_

Nagisa made his way downstairs, his hair fluttered behind him and bounced every time he took a step. Club was quite fun today, which was a nice change from the usual loads of school works.

Still, he stayed behind for quite a while, and it's already 4:30 now. If he's lucky, he might be able to make it home safe and sound before his curfew.

But before he can even follow his schedule, a tint of red catched the corner of his eyes. The fiery red that always managed to slipped in his blue world.

His eyes lit up, and he could feel that person's perfect grin spreading contagiously to him too.

" _Hi Karma"_

 _ **Prompt 2 _ Scary Movies (I know youi don't like it Nagisa)**_

" _Are you alright, Nagisa?"_ Karma worriedly asked.

" _Who are you kidding? I'm completely fine"_

They were watching a horror movie, and the blue head said that he was fine, but everything from his shaking hands to unstoppable sweats suggested otherwise.

" _I'M. COMPLETELY. FINE."_ Stuffing his face with popcorn until he can stuff it no more, Nagisa sweated.

" _Are you su-"_ Unfortunately, Karma's words got cut off by the loud, screaming sounds from the TV with appearance of a truly gory scene.

After all the incoherent screaming has ended, all that's left was a shocking Nagisa and his dropped jaws.

 _ **Prompt 3 _ Studying! Don't forget to study!**_

Buried in a sea of workbooks and notebooks, and the red head on the other side of the table, Nagisa sighed.

" _Do I really have to do all of this?"_ Nagisa pleaded, showing his puppy dog eyes to Karma.

Usually, Karma heart would have already melted without him noticing, but today, with the amount of book that was enough to covered Nagisa's face, Karma resisted.

" _Do you want to make it in the Top 50 of the school, or not?"_ The red head responsed, and got back to reading his magazine.

" _Alright~"_ Nagisa sighed and looked at his pen. After this, his pen is going to be devastated with no ink at all. Or maybe, he should go for a pencil.

10 minutes later though, seemed like Karma can no longer bare seperated from Nagisa by this great wall of books, as an paper air plane crossed the book mountain and landed on Nagisa's head.

 _I love you Nagisa ~ 3_

 _ **Prompt 4 _ Cosplay (Karma likes it *suggestive winks to Nagisa)**_

" _NO WAY!"_

" _Way! You're so not going home until you wear these outfits"_

" _Oh come on"_

 _*clicks*_

" _NAKAMURA!"_

" _You looks great as a magical girl, Nagisa"_

 _ **Nuff' said**_

 _ **Prompt 5 _ Homemade Food (Delicious~)**_

" _Toss that salad. Shake that pan. Now go and bake the cake with those hands. That's right. You know what I'm talking about"_

" _Nagisa, can you please stop?"_

Standing in the kitchen full of sunshine and the smell of grilled beef, Nagisa danced around the kitchen.

" _Can I help around then? I know how to cook too you know!"_ He smiled, nodded, then pouted.

" _No. You might get splashed on by oil or something. I'm not ready for that"_

The blue head frowned, he poke Karma right in the middle of his forehead and murmured under his breath.

" _Overprotective Karma. Remember who almost burned down the kitchen last week?"_

Karma looked away in his guilty conscience.

 _ **Prompt 6 _ Blankets and Pillows, Soft and Easy to Hold**_

Nagisa knew that this was coming.

He knew it.

" _Hey, Nagisa! Guess what I found in the storage room?"_

But, he couldn't stop it.

Karma's huge blankets and pillows fort, that is.

"The Fort", like Karma like to call it, consisted of a kotatsu, dragged all the way from the living room, with pillars of pillows besides it, and a blanket to top it all.

On one side of the "living room", a small passage that was just enough to crawled through lied there. The next room has a huge futon and a laptop, along with some chunk food. The "entertainment room".

Then the so called swimming pool, with basically everything that was leftover from "The Fort".

There is a secret in "The Fort" though, the secret that was bound to tell no one but Nagisa, for it will leave you with nothing but a blank expression.

Beneath the kotatsu, the warmest place in the whole fort, lies…

A blanket burrito Karma.

 **Author's Note:** So that's it for now, some of these are really fun, and I hope to make more fluffs like these, not just deep… dark… sad… stuffs… Bye bye and thanks for reading!~


End file.
